<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shot Through The Heart by litrumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102835">Shot Through The Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/litrumi/pseuds/litrumi'>litrumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin', M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/litrumi/pseuds/litrumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: This story does not claim to be accurate in terms of any “canon.” After all, this is fan-FICTION. Pico, BF, and GF are 19 years old. Therefore, there is also a strong language warning.</p>
<p>Warning: This is a Pico x BF fanfic.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Pico/Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Pico/Keith(Boyfriend), boyfriend (friday night funkin')/girlfriend (friday night funkin')</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tapping my foot against the ground, I stare at the time on my phone. Minutes pass by, but right now, they feel like nothing but seconds. Assuring myself that everything’s fine, I read through the texts once more.<br/>
“So, tonight, I was thinking of taking a walk by the trainyard in the city. Ever been there?”<br/>
“Yes! Once when I was a little girl. My Dad wanted to show me the city lights on the New Year, so we rode the train. Everything was so pretty.”<br/>
“Great! So… date night?”<br/>
“Uh huh! Of course. I’ll be there.”<br/>
“Gotcha. See ya in a bit, my goddess.”<br/>
“Hehe. Alright. Be safe, sweetie.”<br/>
I put my phone back into sleep mode and just sigh, whispering under my breath. “How much longer? The night’ll be over soon, and with her strict-as-hell Father…”<br/>
Not before long, I heard a distant voice. Snapping my attention toward the source, it was none other than the woman of the hour.<br/>
“Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting.” She waves and smiles.<br/>
“Finally, the most beautiful Girlfriend in the world.” I walk over to her, holding the palm of her hand in my own and kissing her knuckle. “What took you so long, angel?”<br/>
“Oh you know how much of a trip it is to sneak off behind my Father’s back to come see you.” She replies, giggling softly. “But I’m glad you’re here for me, my little prince.” She then holds my hand in her own, palm-to-palm. “Where is your noble steed? I cannot wait any longer to be whisked away to a faraway place. To become your princess, ‘twould be an honor.” She teases.<br/>
“Uh… yeah. Sorry. I mean, I’ve got my bike in the shop and all. Those last two ‘jokester’ friends of yours really did a number on my sweet ride.” I groan. “Could you at least tell your old man that if he’s gonna give me crap for dating you… at least pay for the damages?”<br/>
She laughs softly in return. “Okay. Okay. I’ll see what I can do. But only because it’s you.” She winks.<br/>
“Thanks, baby.” I smile, holding onto her hand warmly. “Shall we?”<br/>
“Yes. Lets.”<br/>
Thus began our little date-night. We walked just alongside the train tracks, keeping a safe enough distance so that a train couldn’t, hopefully, run us over.<br/>
“What made you wanna come here?” She asks thoughtfully.<br/>
“‘Dunno. Just like the way the sky looks from here.” I tell her. “Come here every once in a while to be alone and just think. It usually gives me some inspiration and peace.” I catch myself looking up at the sky. Pretty, twinkling stars fill the night. “It’s cool, right?”<br/>
“Mhm.” She nods pleasantly, taking a look towards the stars as well. “It is nice.”<br/>
“But none of these stars are as pretty as you, you know.” I smirk, getting a small chuckle out of her.<br/>
“You’re quite the charmer. I’ve never heard that one before.” She answers. I feel my face grow warm a bit, feeling a little embarrassed, but I know she’s only teasing. Rubbing the back of my head with my free hand, I look down at our hand-holding.<br/>
Wonder if this is the night we’ll finally get some peace…<br/>
“You think your Dad’s ever gonna approve of us?” I ask, lost in thought.<br/>
“Hm? Oh. I’m sure of it.” She responds. “One of these days.” She closes her eyes as we walk together. “I know he seems a little harsh right now, but… he’s a good guy.” She opens her eyes and looks at me. “I’ve asked him the same question, actually. He said, ‘I’m never gonna approve of this lowlife, filthy rapper.’” She smiles.<br/>
“Wow. That’s totally reassuring…”<br/>
“But, you see, that’s actually quite a step up from before. Usually he’s a lot less subtle about the way he feels about these things. I can tell he likes you better already.” She giggles.<br/>
“If you say so, sweetheart…” I sigh. “After all, I guess in the end, he is YOUR father.”<br/>
“I think he only keeps continuing to test you because you’ve already proved him wrong before. He may be stubborn, but he knows what he’s doing.” She takes out and looks at her phone. “He won’t admit it, but I think you’ve started reaching through to that steel heart of his.”<br/>
“You really think so?” I look off to the side, wondering if there really was a small chance of success.<br/>
I was too busy thinking about the possibility that I didn’t realize I was walking a little ahead of her as she looks at her phone with slight shock. Eventually, she caught up to me and acted as calmly as she could.<br/>
“What do you say we walk for a little bit longer and then head back?” She asks.<br/>
“Huh? Oh… sure.” I nod, getting out of my trance.<br/>
But it was too late. Any amount of time spent here was going to lead to the travesty of the night.<br/>
“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the two love birds.” The voice of someone-somewhere, a guy, rang out through my ears.<br/>
I look around, wondering who spoke as my Girlfriend gasps lightly.<br/>
“Gotta say. You really have some balls to put yourself under the radar like this.” He mocks. “But I guess you’ve always been like this. Stirring up a whole mess of trouble for yourself when I’m not around. Who'd've thought that you were so quick to forget?” He laughs.<br/>
“The hell…? Where are you?! Quit talking from the shad-!” I halt my words. No. It couldn’t be… But, that voice…<br/>
“What? You really wanna see me that badly? That’s a first.” He replies. Not long after, the mysterious man stepped out into clear view, meeting us alongside the train tracks ahead of us. “Suddenly, you miss me? That’s a shame. A real shame.” He bitterly speaks. “Because, I can guarantee…” The guy readily states, pulling something from behind his back. “I won’t miss you.”<br/>
“P- P- Pi…” I fumble with my words, feeling my eyes widen in terror. It wasn’t long before I heard a warning shot. A very loud bang, accompanied by smoke coming out of the uzi’s muzzle. The traveling bullet whiffed right next to my ear.<br/>
“Unless, of course, I’m told to not kill you on purpose.” He smirks. “Direct orders. Consider yourself lucky.”<br/>
“Pico…” My Girlfriend mutters his name softly.<br/>
“Don’t worry, Red. I’m not gonna harm a little hair on your boy toy’s head.” He assures. “Yet, anyway.” He walks over to me, who fell onto his hands and knees in shock and fear. “Get up, would’ya?” He murmurs. “Hmph. You’re pathetic to even look at.”<br/>
Regaining my senses, I quickly got back on my feet.<br/>
“Pico! W- What in the fresh hell are you doing here?!” I step back away from him.<br/>
“Really? Don’t know, do ya? Gee, let me think.” He ponders jokingly. “Maybe Red can answer for ya.”<br/>
“Huh?” I question before looking over at her.<br/>
“I…” She hesitates.<br/>
“Aw, don’t be shy.” Pico smiles. “Although, I guess you wouldn’t exactly know either, huh? Then let me make this real clear. And keep it just between us.” He starts. “Your Old Man told me to come here, just like he did those Spooky Boys.” He looks over at her. “Pops reads your texts, you know. I’m sure he doesn’t tell you, but he does.” He admits. “But hey, I can’t turn him down, now can I?”<br/>
“Why not?” I ask.<br/>
“If you don’t know the answer, then do us all a favor and shut up.” Pico retorts. “You of all people should know why. But I guess if you’re asking, then it just wasn’t worth remembering.” He glares. “Oh well. The past is the past, right? We’re living in the now, kiddies. So let’s just start what we’re all here to do.” He backs up, taking a microphone out of his pocket with his free hand.<br/>
“Y- You... “ I want to ask him, but it just wouldn’t matter. “...Fine. So I guess he wants more proof, huh? And you’re just some other lackey of his. Whatever.” I grumble. “If that’s how it is, then you’ll just be treated like any other person getting in our way.”<br/>
“Woah ho ho! Blue Bird’s really got some spunk, huh?” He slyly smiles.<br/>
“I told you to cut it out with those shitty nicknames!” I shout.<br/>
“Make me, Blue Berry.” He grins. “A little, spineless, shorty like you’s gotta talk big to back up his big ego. Or, I suppose in this case… rap big.”<br/>
“You want a fight? You got one. Start the fuckin’ music.” I snap back.<br/>
I didn’t realize then that this was what started it all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I couldn’t tell how long we battled, but it felt never ending. I was barely able to catch my breath in between our fight, but I should’ve known. Pico’s one relentless bastard.<br/>
With the both of us panting heavily, eventually the test came to a stop. I look over at the sweating, orange-haired boy who could barely keep the smirk on his face.<br/>
“W- What’s wrong? Huh? Y- You could barely keep up!” He mocks, though he struggled to retain a breath. “Have you gotten worse at this?”<br/>
“S- Shut up, asshole!” I pant. “Y- You’re the one who looks ready to pass out! So just give up already!”<br/>
“N- No way, asshat! I- I- huff… got another song in me!” He continues.<br/>
“The last thing I wanna hear about is what’s inside you.” I retort.<br/>
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He smiles smugly.<br/>
Though we continued to bicker at each other, the other person here with us simply sighed and raised a question.<br/>
“Boys, are we done here?” She asks.<br/>
“N- Not yet, Red. I still gotta take out the trash!” Pico remarks.<br/>
“Sorry, Pico, but as the only remaining third party, I think it’s time someone put a stop to this. I really think my sweet little prince won the battle. So let’s just stop for now. Okay?” She smiles softly, attempting to reason with him.<br/>
“What?! What’re you talking about! He missed, like, every 3rd note!” He exclaims.<br/>
“In your dreams, dip shit!” I respond.<br/>
“Hey ‘ey ‘ey! What’d I say about bringing up ‘shit’ around me? I let the first one slide, you ass!” He quickly defends.<br/>
“Shouldn’t have told me about your school life then, dumbass!” I sneer. “By the way, you still got a turd on your shoulder!”<br/>
“I’m not even gonna look!” He shakes his head, physically cringing at the thought.<br/>
“Can we wrap this up? I’m tired,” says my yawning Girlfriend. “It’s already so late, after all.”<br/>
“No! I’m not done with that Sonic Wannabe!” Pico shouts.<br/>
“Give it up, man! Lady wants to go home, so man up and respect my woman’s wishes!” I just couldn’t deal with being around him any longer. To think, of all days, I’d run into Pico. This is, by far, the worst date of them all!<br/>
“Since when have I ever asked for your opinion?” He replies, looking solely at me. “Think you’re really cute, don’tcha? Taking her out for a nice little date…”<br/>
“I always take her on a date on Friday night, idiot!” I explain. I didn’t think there was much else to it until I saw him get taken aback for a moment. He looked almost pained for a second. “W- What? Got a problem with it?”<br/>
Just like any other time, I expected a snarky quip, but he stayed quiet for a moment before looking at me with a glare in his eyes.<br/>
“Y- You…” He clenches his teeth, only to close his eyes before opening them again. “Whatever,” was all he could say. “I’m outta here.” He turns away from me, but his head peeks around for a moment only to show an expression of disgust. And just like that, he walks off without another word or glance.<br/>
Seeing him walk off into the distance only left me slightly confused, but I tried not to give it another thought. “...He better mind his own business next time.” I groan softly. I look over to my sweet angel before putting a small smile on my face again. “Sorry you had to see all that, gorgeous. Why don’t I get you outta here?” I ask.<br/>
She looks at me with a flash of sadness on her face before just nodding and smiling again.<br/>
We walk together out of the trainyard and into the streets. I walk her towards her place, stopping at what felt like a safe distance before we’d get caught up in more trouble. There was no way in hell I’d let her Dad see me anywhere near her or her home.<br/>
“Here we are, my sweet. Sneak back safely.” I say, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.<br/>
She giggles softly, but then she looks thoughtful for a moment. Turning her head towards me, she speaks softly. “Once you get back to your house, call me. Okay, darling?” She whispers.<br/>
I didn’t understand fully, but I simply nod and let her know that I will. “Alright.”<br/>
She smiles and walks towards her home, waving back at me as she disappears from my sight. She left me curious.<br/>
I take my leave and head back home, wondering what she wanted to talk about. “Did I do something wrong?” I ponder to myself aloud. “She didn’t seem like she was mad, but…” I get lost in thought. I was too busy thinking that I didn’t realize I had already made it back.<br/>
Going inside and hearing nothing but the door close behind me, I take out my phone.<br/>
“What if the whole Pico situation made her uncomfortable after all?” I wonder. “Ugh! He better not have screwed me over!” I wince at the thought. Thumb hovering over the screen, I start to feel a little nervous. Anxious, even. “Just hit the stupid ‘call’ button, moron…” I say to myself, trying to toughen up. It took me a few seconds, but fighting against the fear, I eventually called her. The dial tone seemed to last forever, but soon enough, I heard a voice on the other end.<br/>
“Hello? Sweetie? You there?”<br/>
“Huh? O- Oh! Yeah. I’m here, doll. What did you want me to call you for?” I ask.<br/>
She hesitates for a moment. “Nothing important, baby. I just wanted you to tell me that you got home safely.” She says.<br/>
“Heh. Isn’t it the boyfriend’s job to call for a reason like that?” I tease, getting a small laugh out of her.<br/>
“Maybe. But, it’s alright.” She replies. A moment of awkward silence stretches out between us. Finally, she makes a statement.<br/>
“So I guess Pico really poked your buttons earlier.” She starts.<br/>
Bringing up his name again only made me fall silent for a little longer, but I knew she didn’t know anything. It wouldn’t be right to tell her to never say it again.<br/>
“Yeah, but… it’s whatever. Who cares about that prick?” I groan. “Let’s just forget about what happened tonight.” I suggest, but she didn’t seem too keen on the idea.<br/>
“I would like to, but it does bother me a little.” She answers.<br/>
“What for?” I ask calmly, trying to steel my nerves. “I mean, I guess you’re right. It was kind of a burden. But it must’ve been worse for you, right? He ruined our date.” I reply.<br/>
“That’s not what particularly bothered me.” She says. I could almost see her shaking her head dismissively. “He seemed to get under your skin, so I was starting to feel bad for you,” she sadly states. “Is that weird?”<br/>
“No, no! It’s…” I hesitate, worrying this could suddenly be a break up call. Was she worrying for my sake over all the people giving us trouble for dating? “It’s fine. Don’t worry about me.” I assure her, trying to ease her mind.<br/>
“Actually, the reason I wanted us to talk…” She mentions. “Did you… two…” Her words halt. “...know each other? Before?”<br/>
I couldn’t answer. Or, maybe, I just didn’t want to. No words would escape my lips.<br/>
The atmosphere of the conversation changed so quickly. The tense air. So thick you could cut through it with nothing short of a machete. But she didn’t deserve this. Not her. Not after all this time.<br/>
Mustering whatever courage I could, I open my mouth. “Yeah. We…”<br/>
The truth. For her sake.<br/>
“Dated. In the past.” I tell her. My face grew warm, but not only from something as simple as embarrassment. Just mentioning it made my insides churn and seethe. The looming silence carried further until she spoke again.<br/>
“I see.” She calmly answers. “That’s okay, darling.” She was changing the mood. She wasn’t angry, or disgusted, or sorrowful in her tone. She sounds content. “Thank you for telling me.” She says. “It’s also okay if you don’t want to talk about it anymore. I understand, my knight.”<br/>
I was relieved. I felt like I could breathe again. And yet, I still felt a little empty and cold.<br/>
“Thanks, angel.” I reply.<br/>
“You must be exhausted. Why don’t we pick this up later, ‘kay hun?” She asks, surely smiling where she was. I know she’s just thinking about me and wanting to make sure I’m alright. But… maybe I can’t feel alright unless I…<br/>
“Babe, do you actually mind if I talk with you for a bit longer?” I tell her, wondering how she’ll respond.<br/>
Though thoughtful for a moment, she’s quick to reply. “Of course. We can talk the whole night if that’ll make you feel better.”<br/>
I sigh in relief, taking a seat on the nearby couch.<br/>
“I… wanna open up my heart to you a bit more.”<br/>
“Sure. What would you like to tell me?”<br/>
“I wanna… talk to you about my history with Pico.”<br/>
Pained by the past and crushed by the present. Should time pass by, we have each other. Yeah. That’s right. It’s okay to tell her.<br/>
I’m thankful that she’s here for me.<br/>
And I’ll always be here for her too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This world.<br/>This good-for-nothing, shitty world.<br/>I expected nothing less.<br/>“C’mon. Sing.” A voice teases, several other surrounding ones following suit.<br/>Pain in my chest. Dulling the pain, yet bruising the same spot over and over.<br/>“Sing for us, shorty.” The voices converse with one another. Kicking me. Hitting me. <br/>What does it mean “to breathe” anymore? Do I even have a voice? My throat hurts.<br/>To think, some evil bastards would take me into an alley and beat me senselessly in broad daylight. But where was help? Dozens of people. They just walk. Walk along. <br/>Why get involved? It’s not gonna benefit me.<br/>That’s what I hate about this fucking city. Everyone’s a rotten piece of work.<br/>“Talk back now, shitface,” One remarks. “Not so tough, are ya?”<br/>My head hurts. So many red flags and warnings going off in my brain. <br/>“Stop laying in trash, dumbass.” <br/>“Dude, that’s where garbage belongs! Haha.” They all laugh.<br/>Is this really where I’ll die? Rotting? In front of these assholes? ...Fine.<br/>With eyes, I’m supposed to be able to see. <br/>But everything’s blurry. <br/>I won’t even get to see the faces of those who do me harm? Is life really that cruel?<br/>Of course it is. Don’t even need to think about it.<br/>I feel like I’ve already been here for hours, but it’s probably been no longer than ten minutes. Time always slows when the pain should really be “setting” in. <br/>The mockery is all that I can hear now, save for hearing a few spit at me. <br/>The ringing in my ears won’t stop either.<br/>“Yo, what the hell?” I faintly hear.<br/>“Bro, who’s that?”<br/>“Huh?” Sounds another, confused. “Dude, I don’t know. The hell’s his problem?”<br/>“No witnesses, man. Go grab him t-”<br/>Suddenly, an ear deafening bang goes off.<br/>“The fuck?! Yo, move dumbass!”<br/>“Man’s psychotic! Just run, bro!”<br/>Several footsteps suddenly began, going and going until they fade, save for one that became increasingly louder in my direction.<br/>“...y,” What? “...ey” I feel another presence. What is it? I’m not some show to be gandering out. Just go… Move along like everyone else.<br/>“Hey.” The voice becomes clearer. A gentle hand grips my shoulder and shakes me a little, but the figure is still so hard to see. “You alive?” I hear. “Gimme a sign here, dude. Don’t really know what else to do…” He sighs. “Maybe… do you need some help standin’? Let me get you back on your feet. Take my hand.” He offers.<br/>It hurt to even move, but weakly, I still reach out to this blur. He grips my hand firmly and pulls me upwards, getting me to lift my body once more. I attempt to stand steadily on my feet, but the pain and fatigue I felt causes me to stagger and lean up against the wall of the alley to support me. My legs shake uneasily. <br/>“Take it easy, man. If you can’t walk, just let me know.” He says. I could see the color orange, adorning the top of his head, at least. Green sweater? But I just can’t make out the face. <br/>The figure looks off to the side, finding something on the ground. “This yours?” He asks. Picking it up and holding it in front of me, it looks just like my hat. I try to make a sound to confirm, but I could only softly grunt. Guess I can’t even talk right now. <br/>The guy was still waiting for an answer, so I simply nod. Taking it from his hands, I put it back where it belongs.<br/>Fixing it just the way I like it, the front faces forward as it should. It helps. It means I don’t have to look the shitty people of this city in the eyes. Still, I could see the figure from the torso down. <br/>“Damn. They really messed you up good…” The guy sympathizes. “Lucky I was around. Sent those assholes running with their tails between their legs, heh.” He says, standing beside me. “Hope they won’t mess with you again. But, I’m sure they won’t. I always make a good first impression, if I do say so myself.” He brags lightly. <br/>I just stand silently, looking at the ground. He doesn’t really say anything else, seeing as I’m not here to humor him. <br/>“So…” He awkwardly starts. “What was that all about anyway?”<br/>Still unable to answer, and mostly because my throat was killing me anyway, I just shrug and look away from his direction. <br/>“Not much of a talker, eh?” He asks. “I get it. I mean, I wouldn’t wanna talk about a mess like that either.” <br/>He starts carrying the conversation by himself, but I hardly even listened. All I thought about was just walking away and going home after all this. But it’d be better if this guy left on his own first. He did save me, after all, I guess.<br/>“You have a couple cuts and bruises, ya know.” He says, pointing at my arms and my slightly ripped up black jeans and dark blue tank top. Most of them were scrapes, but a few did ooze a bit with red liquid. “My place isn’t too far. Drop on by with me for a bit. We can at least cover up those wounds.” He offers, trying to gently grab my arm but I pull back a bit. <br/>Touch me? As if. <br/>“Hey now, don’t be a stranger.” He calmly talks. “Well, I mean, we don’t know each other, but… you get the point.” He tries again and I give up, allowing him to take hold of me. I guess the sooner I put up with him, the faster he’ll just leave me be.<br/>“Let’s get moving, bud.” He chuckles softly. “Just stay where I can see ya.” He pushes me along and sticks beside me as we walk over to his home. Walking was a chore, but at some point along the way he slung my arm over his shoulder and told me to take my time. <br/>Sooner rather than later, we were in front of a door to a small home. <br/>“Place isn’t much, but you don’t really need a lot to live your life, am I right?” He tries to make light talk. He uses his free hand to unlock the door and allow ourselves in. “Make yourself at home!” He says as he kicks the door behind us closed with his foot. <br/>“Take a load off over here, guy.” He helps me over to a sofa and sits me down. “I’ll be right back. I know I’ve got bandages somewhere around here.” He assures, walking off.<br/>Is he stupid or something? Who leaves a stranger out of their sight in their own house?<br/>Whatever… it’s not like I wanna do anything else but rest. My vision was slowly starting to clear up, so I try to refocus my eyes. I take a look around the room and see a few knick-knacks and picture frames here and there. Of course I couldn’t really see them any better than this, but it doesn’t matter. I find myself staring up at the ceiling, right at the lightbulb bringing the light to this room. <br/>“Found ‘em!” I hear from another room, causing me to instinctively look down again so our eyes can’t meet. He walks back into the room and sits beside me.<br/>“Alrighty. Show me those cuts!” He says happily. I let him do his thing and wrap up a few of the wounds with a bandage wrap. “Heh. If you go out looking like this, you might just be mistaken for a mummy.” He teases. “If you also need an ice pack for the bruises and stuff, just say so.”<br/>I didn’t really know what to think. I’m just a stranger to him, so why is he helping me? It didn’t make even a modest amount of sense. But, I guess I should be a bit more appreciative. Here I was, still treating him just like any of the other person in this dumb world. It didn’t seem fair. And after what’d I been through, it just doesn’t feel right to not be fair in return. <br/>I look over in his direction and put a small smile on my face. Hopefully he could take a hint. Though I couldn’t really see above his lips thanks to my hat, I could see him smile a bit in return. “Feeling any better now, uhh?” And just then, it seems to dawn on him.<br/>“Oh! D’uh. I never even asked for your name yet, huh? Name’s Pico.” He introduces himself. “And, you are?” <br/>I begin feeling kind of awkward. I would introduce myself to him, but my voice is still all messed up from earlier. I open my mouth and try to sound out anything, but nothing happens. I guess I should try to get him to understand that I can’t even talk at the moment. I start pointing at my throat and shaking my head.<br/>“Huh? What’s wrong?” He asks. “Do you need, like, water or something?”<br/>I shake my head some more and try just pointing at my throat a few times.<br/>“Uh… you hungry?” He guesses, confused.<br/>Oh come on, man. It’s a pretty clear hint. I point at my throat again and again.<br/>“Too tired to talk?” He tries to understand.<br/>Getting more and more frustrated with all the dumb guesses, I use both hands to point at my throat persistently.<br/>“You shy ‘cuz your breath stinks or something?”<br/>“Oh for fu-! Can’t talk, asshole!” I barely manage to speak out in frustration with a rough voice, causing me to cough in retaliation. <br/>“Wha-? Oh, gotcha.” He sheepishly grins. “Sorry. Didn’t really know what’s wrong.” He admits. “Alright, then I guess for now I’ll just put a name to that face of yours. But, uh…” He sounds out curiously. “Mind letting me actually see your face, first?” He asks.<br/>His words reach me and I hesitate for a moment. Is it alright? Well, he did do a lot for me already. It’ll be the least I can do.<br/>I reach my hands up to my hat and take it off. At roughly the same time, my vision finally stopped blurring and allowed me to see Pico more clearly. He looks surprised for a second before just smiling. <br/>“Huh, so you do have a face after all.” He chuckles. I smile because of his stupid joke. This guy’s a real dork, isn’t he?<br/>“Now lemme think. You look kinda like… a Ryan.” He assumes, trying to play a little game of ‘guess your name.’<br/>I shake my head. “A Caleb?” No, try again. “A Kevin?” No, try again. “...A Keith?” No, try again.<br/>He put his hand to his chin and looks thoughtful for a moment. “Ah, to hell with this, man. I’m just gonna call ya Blue.” He laughs.<br/>Huh? Blue? All I could do was stare at him, dumbfounded. Seriously?<br/>“Your entire aesthetic is ‘blue,’ you know. I’m not just thinking with my head up my ass.” He defends himself. “Even that messy bed head of yours is blue.”<br/>I mean, I guess he’s right, but still…<br/>“Cut me some slack, dude.” He sighs, rubbing the back of his head. “When you get your voice back, just correct me. Until then, it’s Blue from here on.” <br/>I facepalm on the inside, but it is what it is. <br/>“By the way, Blue,” He starts again. “Do you got anywhere to be right now? I know I brought you here to patch up your cuts and all…” <br/>I think about it for a moment, but honestly, I was caught up there anyway because I was fed up and didn’t have much to do in the first place. Looking back to Pico, I answer him by shaking my head in response.<br/>“Nothing important to do, huh?” He wonders. “Then, how about you stay the night?” He offers.<br/>My eyes widen and I begin feeling burdensome and flustered. I wave both my arms and shake my head to decline, but he insists.<br/>“Aw, don’t be shy. I don’t bite.” He chuckles. “If you go out right now anyway, you’re bound to get some weird looks. Maybe even into more trouble, if I’m being honest.” <br/>I don’t exactly feel like staying here any longer than I have to, but he does have a point.<br/>“Don’t mind sleeping on the couch, yeah?” He asks, to which I show him that I’m fine with it. “Nice.” He grins. “I’ll grab you a pillow and a blanket!” Without hesitation, Pico leaves the room. <br/>He’s not such a bad guy. But, is it really alright to let my guard down? I still don’t really know. After a moment, he came back. “Here you go, Blue. You can get nice and comfy now.” He smiles. <br/>I follow along with his kindness and try to get comfortable. <br/>“Anything else I can do for you?” He asks, happily. I think for a moment before shaking my head and nestling under the blanket. <br/>“Got it.” He says. “Hey, how about tomorrow we look for some new clothes? I’ll lend you an outfit before we leave, so don’t worry.”<br/>I look at him, feeling a little shocked with how nice he was. People like him really do exist after all? I’ve never met too many “good apples.” Thinking over it a moment, I just smile slightly and nod. <br/>“‘Kay. Then it’s decided!” He smiles back. “Well, good night, Blue. Talk to you in the morning!” He then walks out of the room, shutting the light off as he walks out and presumably going to bed.<br/>I rest the back of my head on the pillow and stare at the ceiling for a while. <br/>Pico, huh? ...He seems cool, I guess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>